


Porwanie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [117]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Louis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: _typowa_ja: No więc tak jest to a/b/o (oczywiście Larry). Harry jest alfą a Louis omegą, chłopcy są już w związku i wszystko jest w porządku, ale pewnego wieczoru kłócą się i to mocno. Po kłótni Louis wybiega z domu i zostaje porwany (mogą być jacyś wrogowie Harrego czy coś). No i na początku Harry nie przejmuję się nieobecnością Lou, ale kiedy Louisa nie ma u ich znajomych ani nigdzie, H postanawia go szukać. No i w końcu go znajduje w złym stanie (chodzi o pobicia i tak dalej) no i późnej Harry przeprasza L i jest tak baaardzo słodko





	

Drewniana chatka w środku lasu, nie zachęcała do wejścia. Wyglądała na opuszczoną, zresztą kto by chciał w niej przebywać. Sprawiała wrażenie, że wystarczy mocniejszy podmuch wiatru lub trzaśniecie drzwiami, aby rozsypała się jak domek z kart.  
Mimo to znalazło się kilku śmiałków, którzy do niej weszli. W środku niewiele się znajdowało. Kilka starych krzeseł i mały stolik. Wszystko było podniszczone, pokryte brudem i grubą warstwą kurzu. Podłoga skrzypiała przy niewielkim poruszeniu się, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach wilgoci i stęchlizny.  
\- Jakie wieści? – gruby głos rozniósł się po chatce. Potężny mężczyzna siedział na drewnianym krześle. Za nim stało jeszcze dwóch innych mężczyzn – Mam nadzieję, że w końcu coś dobrego.  
\- Louis Tomlinson – tym razem odezwał się inny głos, cichszy i lekko nerwowy. Wysoka postać, stała zgarbiona naprzeciwko alfy.  
\- Jakbyś nie zauważył chodzi mi o Stylesa – warknął.  
\- W-wiem – wyjąkał – Louis Tomlinson, to jego omega i przyszła Luna. Wczoraj przyjechał, za dwa miesiące ślub.  
\- I myślisz, że to pomoże mi osiągnąć cel?  
\- To jego omega, jest dla niego całym światem.  
*****  
Bycie partnerem przyszłego Alfy stada i przyszłą Luną, nie zawsze było proste. Louis jednak starał się jak najlepiej spełniać swoje obowiązki, których z czasem przybywało, aby był gotowy, gdy nadejdzie ten dzień.  
Harry i Louis poznali się na randce w ciemno, a dokładniej na zastępczej randce w ciemno. Ich przyjaciele – Niall i Liam – pisali ze sobą od dłuższego czasu. W końcu postanowili się umówić, jednak oboje przed spotkaniem spanikowali i wysłali swoich przyjaciół, aby ich usprawiedliwili i przeprosili w ich imieniu.  
Oboje pamiętali co czuli, kiedy siebie zobaczyli. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli, kim tak naprawdę są, więc zazdrościli swoim przyjaciołom osoby, z którą się umówili. Wszystko się wyjaśniło, kiedy się przedstawili i okazało się, że Louis nie jest Liamem, a Harry nie jest Niallem. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że ich przyjaciele wpadli na taki sam pomysł, co było dla nich świetnym powodem do żartów i śmiechu.  
Styles tak bardzo był oczarowany omegą, że zaproponował, aby wykorzystali fakt, że są w restauracji i wspólnie zjedli kolację. Louis od razu się zgodził. Po posiłku, Harry odprowadził szatyna do domu i przed pożegnaniem wymienili się telefonami. Od tego wszystko się zaczęło.  
Były kolejne spotkania i kolejne, i po dwóch miesiącach zostali parą.  
Jak się okazało studiowali na tej samej uczelni, ale nie nigdy się nie spotkali. Studiowali na różnych kierunkach, dodatkowo alfa był rok wyżej i obracali się w różnym towarzystwie. Louis studiował psychologię, miał wielu znajomych i przyjaciół, z którymi chętnie imprezował. Harry z kolei był studentem ostatniego roku fotografii i otaczał się niewielką grupą osób, w których towarzystwie dobrze się czuł i głównie z nimi przebywał – chociaż dobrej imprezy też sobie nie odmawiał.  
Zbliżał się koniec ostatniego roku Stylesa, kiedy Louis dowiedział się, że jego chłopak jest przyszłym Alfą watahy, z której pochodził i musiał wrócić do Holmes Chapel. Ta wiadomość nie ucieszyła omegi, w końcu spotkał alfę, który całkowicie zawładnął jego sercem i dowiaduje się, że ten musi wyjechać do innej miejscowości, oddalonej o kilka godzin drogi od Londynu. Był jednak, tak mocno zadurzony w Harrym, że po długiej rozmowie, oboje postanowili spróbować związku na odległość. Alfa obiecał odwiedzać Tomlinsona, który z resztą również planował kilka razy pojechać do Holmes Chapel.  
Przetrwali ten rok, a Louis ukończył studia, będąc narzeczonym Harry’ego. Dlatego też niedługo później przeniósł się do Holmes Chapel, aby wspólnie ze swoim alfą móc zacząć planowanie ślubu i połączenie. Wataha, z której pochodził jego narzeczony, była dość tradycyjna i moment połączenia, zawsze następował dopiero w noc poślubną. Louis pamiętał, kiedy pierwszy raz pojawił się w Holmes Chapel. Był zaskoczony jak blisko ze sobą jest tutejsza wataha i jak bardzo trzymają się tradycji.  
Oczywiście w Londynie również istniały stada, jednak nie było takiej zażyłości pomiędzy ich członkami. W sumie jedynym obowiązkiem, jaki z tego wynikał, było zgłoszenie się do głównego Alfy, który panował w danej dzielnicy, jeśli ktoś się wprowadzał tam na stałe. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego co spotkał. Dlatego starał się jak najbardziej dostosować, wiedząc, że wkrótce zostanie Luną i to będzie jego wataha.  
Chociaż na ogół nie miał problemów z nowymi zwyczajami i tradycjami, które tam obowiązywały, były i takie, na które nie mógł się zgodzić. Niejednokrotnie prowadziło to do kłótni, tak jak w tym momencie.  
\- Nie zgadzam się, Harry! To nie jest jakieś pieprzone średniowiecze, a my nie jesteśmy członkami rodzin królewskich! – drobna omega, stał na środku salonu z założonymi rękoma i tupał w zdenerwowaniu nogą. Gniewnie wpatrywał się w swojego alfę.  
\- Louis, nie przesadzaj – Harry siedział na kanapie. To miał być miły dzień, chciał zabrać szatyna na piknik, zamiast tego siedzieli w domu i się kłócili – To nic wielkiego. Około godziny i będzie po wszystkim.  
\- Może dla ciebie – syknął – Jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony. Od dziecka cię na to przygotowywali. Ja to co innego.  
\- Louis – wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nie Harry! – krzyknął – Nie zgadzam się! Nie zrobię tego!  
\- Louis, zgadzając się zostać ze mną, zgodziłeś się na obowiązki z tym związane – próbował mu wytłumaczyć.  
\- Bo cię kocham i nie do końca wiedziałem co się z tym wiąże! – krzyczał wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Był wściekły, że Harry nie chce ustąpić.  
\- Czyli co, gdybym podczas pierwszego spotkania powiedział ci kim jestem i przedstawił wszystkie zasady panujące w moim stadzie, nigdy więcej byś się ze mną nie umówił?- teraz i on zaczynał się denerwować.  
\- Oczywiście! – skłamał. Prawda była taka, że Harry oczarował go tak bardzo, że miałby w nosie to kim jest Styles.  
\- Świetnie! – warknął, na co jego omega lekko zadrżał - Jaka szkoda, że jednak tego nie zrobiłem i teraz wylądowałem z upartym omegą.  
\- Zawsze można to zmienić – wycedził, uciszając skomlenie swojego wewnętrznego wilka. Nie chciał okazywać w tym momencie słabości i uległości przed alfą.  
\- Co masz na myśli? Chcesz zerwać? – jak Louis może jednocześnie mówić, że go kocha i go zostawić – Z tak głupiego powodu?  
\- Dla ciebie to głupi powód? Fakt, że pół watahy będzie się gapiło, jak pieprzymy się w noc poślubną, jest dla ciebie głupie? – nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
\- Nie pół watahy, tylko rada – poprawił Tomlinsona.  
\- W tym, twój ojciec – syknął.  
\- Louis, proszę cię, przestań dramatyzować.  
\- Zachowuję się tak, jak zapewne każda inna osoba, no może po za twoją chorą watahą – wytknął, w tej chwili nie myśląc za bardzo co mówi.  
\- Świetnie! – warknął. Słowa Louisa zabolały i obudziły w nim postawę obronną, która nakazywała mu chronić jego stada – W takim razie może wezmę sobie omegę z mojej CHOREJ watahy.  
\- Może to dobry pomysł! – krzyknął, nie myśląc zbytnio nad słowami – Szukaj sobie innej omegi! – odwrócił się i wybiegł z domu trzaskając drzwiami. W tej chwili nie miał ochoty przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Harrym. Musiał ochłonąć. Oboje musieli.  
*****  
Początkowo nie przejmował się zniknięciem Louisa. Potrzebowali czasu, aby się uspokoić i wszystko przemyśleć. Wiedział, że szatyn w końcu wróci do domu, pogodzą się i dogadają w sprawie, która ich poróżniła. Zaczął się denerwować, kiedy minął cały dzień, a omegi dalej nie było. Najpierw próbował dodzwonić się do szatyna, jednak ten nie odbierał, jak się później okazało, Tomlinson zostawił telefon w domu. Nie mógł dłużej czekać w tej niepewności. Postanowił poszukać Louisa w miejscach, które omega znał. Przy okazji odwiedził ich wspólnych przyjaciół Liama i Nialla, jednak i oni nie widzieli szatyna.  
Był przerażony. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, gdzie jest jego omega, czy jest bezpieczny. W tym momencie czuł się, jak najgorszy alfa. Żałował, że tak bardzo przestrzegał tradycji swojej rodziny. Gdyby nie to, już dawno połączyłby się z Louisem i teraz wiedziałby co czuje jego ukochany. Wiedziałby, czy wszystko z nim dobrze. Teraz jedynie mógł się łudzić, że nic mu nie jest.  
Przez całą noc krążył po miasteczku, szukając szatyna. Nigdzie go nie było. Ostatecznie przemienił się w wilka, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie szatyna po zapachu, jednak tak się nie stało. Minęło wiele godzin i zapach Louisa zwietrzał.  
Wrócił do domu nad ranem, zmęczony i z mocno walącym sercem, ze strachu. Próbował przespać się chociaż trochę nim uda się porozmawiać z ojcem, aby poinformować go o tym co się stało i by pomógł mu odnaleźć Louisa. Nie był w stanie, w głowie cały czas myślał o swoim omedze, który zaginął. Ostatecznie zrezygnował z próby zaśnięcia. Wziął prysznic, wypił duży kubek kawy, chcąc się trochę rozbudzić i udał się do domu swoich rodziców.  
Anne była w szlafroku, jej włosy roztrzepane, a w oczach dostrzegalne były resztki snu. Była zaskoczona tak wczesną wizytą syna.  
\- Harry, kochanie, co się stało? – wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na młodego alfę, aby wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Louis zaginął – wyminął kobietę i pognał po schodach, prosto do sypialni rodziców. Des wystawił głowę z łazienki, z jego ust wystawała szczoteczka – Tato, potrzebuję pomocy.  
Pięć minut później siedzieli w salonie, gdzie Harry opowiedział wszystko rodzicom.  
\- Pokłóciliśmy się wczoraj. Louis wyszedł zły z domu i już nie wrócił – jego głos coraz bardziej drżał, miał ochotę płakać – Na początku się tym nie przejmowałem, ale kiedy wieczorem ciągle go nie było, zacząłem go szukać. Nigdzie go nie ma.  
\- Może potrzebował więcej czasu i wyjechał – zasugerowała Anne. Chwyciła dłoń syna, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Wtedy zabrałby dokumenty, kluczyki do samochodu, jakieś swoje rzeczy. Wszystko jest w domu. Tato pomóż – spojrzał błagalnie na Desa.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się – Ubiorę się, a ty Harry w tym czasie wezwij radę.  
\- Dziękuję.  
*****  
Przez cały dzień szukali Louisa, jednak nigdzie go nie było. Nie znaleźli również żadnych śladów, które mogłyby ich naprowadzić na omegę. Styles miał coraz gorsze przeczucia, czuł, że szatyn nie jest bezpieczny i to go najbardziej dobijało. Musiał znaleźć swoją omegę.  
Wieczorem przyszła do niego Anne, nie chcąc, aby jej syn był sam w takiej chwili. Po raz pierwszy od dawna, płakał jak dziecko w objęciach matki. Jednak w tej chwili potrzebował tego. Potrzebował znajomego zapachu i ramion, w których zawsze czuł się bezpiecznie.  
Wykończony poszukiwaniami, nieprzespaną nocą i płaczem, zasnął. Anne nie puściła go, przez całą noc trzymając swoje dziecko w ramionach. Jej serce się łamało, kiedy widział jak zrozpaczony jest jej syn, jak cierpiał. Dodatkowo sama martwiła się o Louisa, od dawna traktowała go jak własne dziecko.  
*****  
Harry obudził się z bólem głowy i piekącymi oczami. Jego matki z nim nie było, ale z kuchni dochodziły zapachy bekonu i jajek. Udał się do łazienki, aby się ogarnąć i po założeniu czystych ubrań zszedł na dół.  
Anne właśnie kładła na stół dwa talerze, zapełnione jedzeniem. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Harry’ego, uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.  
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – podeszła do alfy, mocno go przytulając.  
\- Cześć mamo – mruknął słabo.  
\- Siadaj, śniadanie gotowe – poprowadził mężczyznę do stołu i posadziła na krześle.  
\- Nie jestem głodny – odparł, wpatrując się w zapełniony talerz.  
\- Musisz jeść, Harry – zachęciła syna – Proszę.  
Alfa wypuścił oddech, nim pokiwał głową i sięgnął po widelec. Chociaż początkowo uważał, że nie jest głodny, to po pierwszy kęsie zrozumiał, że jest inaczej. Był potwornie głodny, zważywszy, że ostatni raz jadł przed kłótnią z Louisem. Potem, żywił się głównie kawą.  
Jedzeni szybko zniknęło z talerza i kiedy planował odejść od stołu, Anne podała mu kopertę.  
\- Leżała rano pod drzwiami – wyjaśniła, kiedy Harry po nią sięgał.  
Zmarszczył brwi, uważnie jej się przyglądając. Mała, biała koperta. W środku był niewielki, twardy przedmiot. Koperta była bez adresu. Zdziwiło go to. Zastanawiał się, kto to mógł dostarczyć i o co chodzi. Jak się okazało w środku znalazł płytę. Chcąc odkryć co w sobie ukrywa, od razu udał się do salonu, gdzie znajdował się jego laptop. Włożył płytę do środka i otworzył plik. To co zobaczył zmroziło go. Serce na moment stanęło, by po chwili rozpocząć szaleńczy bieg.  
Na ekranie był Louis, jego omega. Siedział na krześle, związany, drżąc prawdopodobnie ze strachu. Usta miał zaklejone taśmą. Widział czyste przerażenie w błękitnych oczach. Na policzkach widział brudne ślady po łzach. Znajdował się w ponurym, prawie pustym pomieszczeniu. Odrapane, brudne ściany, a w rogu leżał zniszczony materac.  
\- Poznajesz? - obcy mu głos odezwał się zza kamery - To chyba twoje - zarechotał.  
\- Kurwa – był jednocześnie przerażony i wściekły, że ktoś śmiał chociażby dotknąć jego narzeczonego - Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? - mruczał pod nosem.  
\- Najpierw się trochę zabawimy - ten sam głos, obrzydliwie się zaśmiał. Nagle obok Louisa pojawiło się dwóch potężnych mężczyzn. Niestety Harry nie mógł ich rozpoznać ze względu na maski, które mieli założone. Pierwszy cios został zadany, a po nim kolejne. Obcy okładali drobne ciało omegi. Serce Harry'ego łamało się. Widział jak po twarzy Louis spływa krew, a pod okiem formuje się śliwa. Musiał uratować swojego omegę, jego wilk wył, drapiąc pazurami, chcąc się wyrwać i ruszyć z pomocą. Nagle jego rozpacz przemieniła się we wściekłość, a z gardła wyrwał się potężny ryk.  
\- Harry, co się dzieje? - Anne zjawiła się obok syna, zerkając na ekran - Boże - zakryła usta ręką.  
\- Myślę, że to wystarczy - głos zza kamery ponownie się odezwał - Czekasz, prawda? Czekasz na żądanie. Otóż nie mam ich. Jedyne czego chcę, to abyś cierpiał! Chcę, abyś poczuł, co ja czułem, gdy zabiłeś mojego syna! Także oczekuj kolejnych filmów. Najpierw się z nim trochę pobawimy, nim ostatecznie będziesz oglądał jego śmierć! – po tym film się skończył.  
Harry ze strachem wpatrywał się ciągle w ekran laptopa. Anne objęła jego napięte ciało, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że uratują Louisa.  
*****  
Był przerażony i wściekły, jednocześnie. Z każdym dniem te uczucia wzrastały. Musiał uratować Louisa, musiał go znaleźć nim…  
Dwa dni później pojawił się nowy filmik. Harry płakał oglądając go, w tym samym czasie chcąc rozszarpać dwie alfy, którzy gwałcili jego ukochanego.  
Cały ten czas zastanawiał się o co może chodzić. Przecież on nikogo nie zabił, a przynajmniej nie przypominał sobie. Ale przecież pamiętałby, gdyby kogoś pozbawił życia. To nie możliwe, ktoś musiał się pomylić.  
*****  
Od rana chodził wściekły. Louis cierpiał, a on nie miał pojęcia, gdzie może się podziewać. Bał się, że może być za późno i następny filmik jaki otrzyma będzie pokazywał śmierć jego omegi. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.  
Wracał do domu, mamrocząc coś wściekle pod nosem. Na schodach siedział Patrick, nastoletni alfa. Głowę miał ukrytą w dłoniach, a jego ciało się trzęsło, jakby płakał. Harry był zaskoczony obecnością chłopaka, raczej nie byli bliskim kolegami. W sumie można powiedzieć, że znali się głównie z widzenia.  
\- Patrick? – ściągnął na siebie uwagę młodego alfy.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry. Przepraszam – szlochał, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi chłopak.  
\- T-to moja wina. T-to ja p-pomogłem porwać L-Louisa.  
Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się i pociemniały. Gniew buzował w jego ciele, krążąc razem z krwią po żyłach. Rzucił się na alfę, stawiając go na nogi i pchając na ścianę. Chwycił szyję Patricka podduszając go. Nie kontrolował nad swoim wilkiem, był wściekły. Gdyby nie Liam, który odciągnął go od chłopaka, Harry zapewne by go udusił.  
Dwadzieścia minut później siedzieli w biurze Desa. Oprócz ich trójki był również Liam, Anne i rodzice Patricka – Sara i Josh. Patrick siedział na krześle. Na policzkach widoczne były ślady łez, a na szyi można było dostrzec fioletowe ślady po palcach Harry’ego.  
\- To Malcolm Grahm, należy do watahy z Cranage.  
\- Nie znam nikogo o tym nazwisku – wtrącił się Harry.  
\- Znałeś jego syna, Matta – wyjaśnił – Znaliście się, a raczej bardziej on znał ciebie. Był dwa lata młodszy. Od dłuższego czasu podkochiwał się w tobie i próbował zwrócić twoją uwagę. W końcu mu się udało. Udało mu się na jakiejś imprezie i przespałeś się z nim – normalnie w tej chwili Harry poczułby się lekko niezręcznie, że jego rodzice dowiadują się, że w okresie studiów zdarzało mu się sypiać z kim popadnie, nim poznał Louisa. Jednak w tym momencie najważniejszy był jego omega – Zrobiłeś mu nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie. Jednak wszystko zniszczyłeś. Następnego dnia powiedziałeś mu, że to nic nie znaczyło i nie będziecie razem. Dalej próbował zyskać twoją uwagę, ale nie udawało mu się. Miał obsesję na twoim punkcie, w końcu nie wytrzymał. Popełnił samobójstwo, zostawiając list, w którym pisał o tobie. Malcolm oskarża ciebie o śmierć syna.  
\- To…to niedorzeczne – nie mógł uwierzyć, że jedna przypadkowa noc, mogła doprowadzić do porwania jego omegi i torturowania go. Myślał, że dla wszystkich osób, z którymi w tamtym okresie sypiał, było jasne, że to tylko jedna noc i nie ma co liczyć na więcej. Większość wolnych studentów tak robiła.  
\- Nasuwa się jedno pytanie – Des zabrał głos – Dlaczego donosiłeś?  
\- Ja um…  
\- Chyba wiem – Sara po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania, odezwała się – Mieszkaliśmy w Cranage. Malcolm i jego trzej synowie byli naszymi sąsiadami. Sam ich wychowywał. Patrick i Matt lubili się, byli przyjaciółmi. Przenieśliśmy się do Holmes Chapel sześć lat temu, aby zająć się chorą teściową – wyjaśniła.  
\- To nie była tylko przyjaźń – nastoletni alfa sprostował – Nie z mojej strony. Często go odwiedzałem i wzajemnie. Byłem w nim zakochany. Jednak on widział we mnie młodszego brata. To tutaj, jak był w odwiedzinach, po raz pierwszy zobaczył Harry’ego. Później odkrył, że studiują na tej samej uczelni. Byłem wściekły, po śmierci Matta. Kilka miesięcy temu spotkałem Malcolma na grobie Matta, namówił mnie, abym pomógł mu w zemście. Ale nie tak to miało wyglądać. Powiedział, że porwie Louisa i po kilku tygodniach go uwolni. Obiecał, że go nie będzie krzywdzić. Okłamał mnie – w brązowych oczach chłopaka ponownie pojawiły się łzy, a głos zaczął drżeć.  
\- Dobrze, że żałujesz i się przyznałeś, jednak kara cię nie ominie – oznajmił Alfa - Sara, Josh – Des spojrzał na rodziców chłopaka – Zabierzcie go do domu. Na najbliższym zebraniu rady ustalimy rodzaj kary. Najpierw jednak musimy uratować Louisa. Pojedziemy do Cranage. Anthony Brighton jest tam głównym alfą, myślę, że nam pomoże. Liam, zbierz kilka alf, lepiej jednak być ubezpieczonym.  
\- Też pojadę – zgłosił się Josh – Czuję się odpowiedzialny, za to co zrobił Patrick.  
\- W porządku.  
*****  
\- Des – Anthony był zaskoczony widokiem Alfy sąsiedniej watahy – Co was do mnie sprowadza? – rozejrzał się, dostrzegając Harry’ego i jeszcze kilku członków stada Stylesów.  
\- Coś bardzo ważnego.  
\- Wejdźcie – otworzył szerzej drzwi. Chwilę później Des, Harry i Josh siedzieli w salonie Alfy, podczas gdy reszta czekała na zewnątrz.  
\- O co chodzi.  
\- Jeden z członków twojego stada, porwał moją omegę – wyszło agresywniej niż miało, ale młody Styles był wściekły i nie mógł się powtrzymać.  
\- To niemożliwe – pokręcił głową – Wiedzą, że nie toleruję takich rzeczy i nie szukam zwady z innymi watahami.  
\- Malcolm Grahm, oskarża Harry’ego o samobójstwo jego syna, Matta – wyjaśnił Des.  
\- Tak, słyszałem o tym – pokiwał głową.  
\- Szukał zemsty i porwał Louisa, omegę mojego syna.  
\- Skąd wiecie, że został porwany? I dlaczego podejrzewacie Malcolma?  
\- Dostałem filmiki, na których biją go i gwałcą – wycedził przez zęby, zaciskając pięści na kolanach.  
\- Mój syn przyznał się, że współpracował z Malcolmem – dodał Josh, który do tej pory tylko się przysłuchiwał.  
\- I czego ode mnie oczekujecie? – zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w Stylesa seniora z oczekiwaniem.  
\- Że nam pomożesz, lub przynajmniej dasz zgodę, abyśmy sami się tym zajęli – wyjaśnił Des – Słuchaj, mogliśmy od razu jechać do Malcolma i się z nim rozprawić. Jednak, tak jak ty, nie szukamy sporów i wojen.  
\- W porządku, ale jadę z wami – podniósł się z kanapy, a za nim reszta. Razem opuścili dom Alfy.  
*****  
Poszło szybko, co zaskoczyło Harry’ego, jednak i ucieszyło. Malcolm, razem z synami, widząc ich, domyślili się po co tu są. Od razu się przemienili, próbując walczyć, jednak nie mieli szans. Mieli zbyt wielu przeciwników. Harry sam walczył z Malcolmem, uprzedzając wszystkich, że mają go nie tykać. Nie zabił go, chociaż miał wielką ochotę, mimo to i tak dość mocno go poturbował. Nawet jeśli walczyli jeden na jednego, Harry był młodszy i silniejszy. Grahm nie miał szans.  
Louisa znalazł w piwnicy. Leżał na cienkim, poniszczonym materacu. Zauważył, że kiedy wszedł, ciało omegi zaczęło się trząść, prawdopodobnie ze strachu.  
\- Lou? – powiedział cicho, nie chcąc straszyć chłopaka. Nie otrzymał jednak reakcji – Louis? – dalej nic. Uklęknął niepewnie przy materacu, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu szatyna.  
\- Zostaw mnie! – krzyknął w panice, odwracając się – Harry! – zaskoczenie widniało w niebieskich oczach, razem z ogromną ulgą – Harry – po bladych policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.  
\- Jestem tu, kochanie – objął drobne, poobijane ciało szatyna, ostrożnie przyciągając do siebie, aby nie zrobić mu krzywdy – Już jesteś bezpieczny, jestem przy tobie.  
*****  
Siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku, opuszczając je tylko po to, by skorzystać z toalety. Przez cały czas trzymał dłoń ukochanego. Louis od kilku godzin spał.  
Po tym, jak odnaleźli szatyna, zabrali go do szpitala. Od razu wzięto go na badania i odpowiednio się nim zajęto. Jak przekazał lekarz, Louis miał poobijane żebra, wiele obrażeń na ciele i lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, dodatkowo był odwodniony i niedożywiony. Postanowili zostawić szatyna dwa dni na obserwacji, nim zdecydują się go wypuścić do domu.  
Czuł ulgę, mając w końcu Louisa przy swoim boku i wiedząc, że jest bezpieczny. Te kilka dni, było najgorszymi w jego życiu i nie chciał ponownie przez to przechodzić. Wiedział, że ze strony Malcolma już nic im nie grozi, mimo to obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli, aby kiedykolwiek podobna sytuacja miała miejsce. Wiedział, że teraz bezpieczeństwo jego omegi i ich przyszłych szczeniąt będzie dla niego najważniejsze.  
*****  
Wszedł do domu, ciesząc się, że w końcu tu jest. Dzisiaj mieli spotkanie rady, gdzie udało mu się przekonać ich, aby zrezygnować z tradycji odnośnie nocy poślubnej. Wiedział, że Louisowi to się spodoba i nie mógł się doczekać, aż mu o tym powie.  
Omega siedział w salonie, zwinięty na kanapie. Wpatrywał się w widok za oknem i wyglądał, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał.  
\- Cześć skarbie - usiadł obok omegi. Chciał go pocałować w policzek, ale szatyn się odsunął. Zaskoczyło i zaniepokoiło to alfę.  
\- Ja tak nie mogę, Harry - spojrzał na mężczyznę, a w jego oczach błyszczały łzy.  
\- O czym mówisz Lou? - nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja.  
\- Nasz ślub, po tym co się wydarzyło… to dla mnie za szybko. Ja muszę to przemyśleć, pojechać gdzieś, odpocząć.  
\- Oczywiście Lou. Przełożymy ślub i wyjedziemy gdzieś razem - jeśli to było to, czego jego omega w tej chwili potrzebował, dostanie to.  
\- Nie Harry - pokręcił głową - Nie rozumiesz. Ja nie chcę przekładać ślubu, chcę go odwołać.  
\- Co? - o czym jego narzeczony mówił? Chyba nie chciał go zostawić?  
\- I chcę sam wyjechać, a dokładniej wrócić do Londynu.  
Teraz to Harry czuł, że zaczyna wewnętrznie panikować.  
\- Kochanie, o czym ty mówisz? Co się dzieje?  
\- C-chcę zrobić sobie przerwę…od nas - zrobił ruch ręką, wskazując pomiędzy nich.  
\- Chcesz zerwać? - ok, teraz otwarcie panikował.  
\- Nie, nie wiem - westchną, spuszczając głowę.  
\- Dlaczego Lou? Czemu chcesz mnie zostawić? Nie kochasz mnie? - musiał wiedzieć, co kierowało szatynem, kiedy podejmował tę decyzję.  
\- Kocham, ale… To co się stało, to…to było dla mnie za wiele - kędzierzawy pokiwał głową. Rozumiał to, w końcu co noc Louis miewał koszmary - Ja nie wiem…muszę się zastanowić, czy mogę żyć w ciągłym strachu o mnie, o ciebie, nasze szczeniaki.  
\- Lou, ale nic nam nie zagraża - zapewnił omegę - Sprawa z Malcolmem została zamknięta.  
\- Harry, będziesz Alfą. To odpowiedzialne i ważne zadanie. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy pojawi się ktoś, kto będzie chciał nas skrzywdzić.  
\- Louis to się nie stanie. Obiecuję - nie mógł pozwolić, aby cały jego świat odszedł, niszcząc jego serce.  
\- Tego nie wiesz Harry - spojrzał w smutne zielone oczy. Jego serce bolało, ale musiał to zrobić - Nie chcę ryzykować.  
\- Czyli… - słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło - Czyli to k-koniec?  
\- Po prostu, daj mi czas - poprosił.  
*****  
Następnego dnia Louisa już nie było Holmes Chapel. Wilk Harry'ego wył z rozpaczy i tęsknoty, nakazując mu zatrzymać szatyna, jednak Styles nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał uszanować decyzję omegi.  
Tak jak Tomlinson prosił, Harry dał mu czas. Jednak, kiedy po upływie kilku tygodni, Louis się nie odezwał, próbował sam się skontaktować. Ten jednak nie odbierał. Pojechał do Londynu, do rodzinnego domu szatyna, ale i tam go nie zastał. Okazało się, że wyjechał i prosił, aby nie zdradzać gdzie jest. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas próbował skontaktować się z Louisem, ale ten cały czas nie odpowiadał. W końcu zrozumiał, że omega go zostawił.  
Przez tydzień nie wychodził z sypialni. Siedział zakopany w pościeli, pozwalając aby łzy spływały po jego twarz. Zniszczone serce bolało, a przez głowę przelatywały wspomnienia. Rozumiał, że Louis przeżył traumę, ale dlaczego uciekł? Dlaczego nie skontaktował się z Harrym? Dlaczego nic nie wyjaśnił?  
Mijały kolejne tygodnie, a szatyn ciągle nie dawał znaków życia. Styles również nie próbował się już kontaktować. Nie oznaczało to, że zapomniał, przestał kochać. Nie. Wiedział, że to nigdy się nie wydarzy. Nigdy nie zapomni, nigdy nie przestanie kochać Louisa. On był jego drugą połówką, jego bratnią duszą. Dlatego jego strata jeszcze bardziej bolała.  
Przez cały ten czas Harry działał jak maszyna. Wstawał rano, jadł śniadanie. Szedł wykonać swoje obowiązki i wracał wieczorem, ponownie zamykając się w domu. Praktycznie się nie uśmiechał, nie wychodził ze znajomymi, nie bawił się. Coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, a to przerażało innych. Zwłaszcza Anne. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej wesoły, towarzyski, pełen energii syn, stał się smutnym samotnikiem.  
Czas mijał, Harry w krótce miał zająć stanowisko swojego ojca, jednak potrzebował omegi. Wataha potrzebowała Luny. Kiedy Des go o tym poinformował wpadł w szał. Wrzeszczał, że jedyną osobą, z którą się zwiąże jest Louis. Ostatecznie po uspokojeniu się i rozmowie z Anne, zgodził się na inną omegę. Jednak wyboru mieli dokonać jego rodzice, dodatkowo nie chciał się z nim/nią spotkać wcześniej, nie chciał nic wiedzieć. Dopiero w dniu ślubu, przy ołtarzu miało nastąpić pierwsze spotkanie. Jeśli to nie Louis, nie interesowało go, kto zostanie jego omegą. Jaka ta osoba będzie. Wiedział, że nigdy nie poczuje do niej tego, co czuł do Tomlinsona. Może to było złe, może zachowywał się niegrzecznie i egoistycznie, ale niespecjalnie go to interesowało.  
Czas szybko leciał i tak teraz stał przed ołtarzem czekając na omegę. Nie rozglądał się po gościach, nie spoglądał w miejsce, gdzie za chwilę miała pojawić się omega. Nie interesowało go to. Dla niego nie był to ważny dzień jak dla innych. To nie był ślub jego marzeń. Nawet jeśli okolica wyglądała pięknie, jedzenie jak i tort za pewne było znakomite, w końcu jego mama to wybierała, a jego zaprzyjaźniony zespół miał zagrać na weselu, to nie był idealny ślub. Nie brał go z osobą, którą kochał.  
Muzyka zaczęła grać. Usłyszał poruszenie, więc domyślił się, że goście powstali. On jednak stał przodem do kapłana, uporczywie wpatrują się w staw, przy którym miał wziąć ślub.  
Niespodziewanie poczuł szturchanie w bok. Odwrócił głowę, aby ujrzeć brązowe oczy Liama - swojego drużby.  
\- Powinieneś się odwrócić - powiedział mu z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie to - syknął.  
\- Uwierz, nie pożałujesz - zapewnił go.  
Zmarszczył brwi, uważnie obserwując twarz przyjaciela. W końcu powoli się odwrócił i…czy miał zwidy? W jego stronę szedł Louis, jego Lou. Piękny jak zawsze. Miał na sobie idealnie skrojony, granatowy garnitur, a włosy zaczesał do tyłu. Na jego pięknej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, który powodował, że dookoła oczu pojawiały się urocze zmarszczki. Jego serce waliło ze szczęścia, wybijając w rytm imię “Louis”. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że go widzi. Łzy radości kłuły go w oczy, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ruszył w kierunku omegi. Spotkali się w połowie drogi do ołtarza. Od razy objął drobne ciało, przyciągając je do siebie.  
\- Co tu robisz? - ujął w dłonie twarz szatyna i spoglądając w jego piękne oczy. Widział w nich te wesołe iskierki, które tak kochał.  
\- Chciałeś wziąć ślub beze mnie? - zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Myślałem…uciekłeś, nie odzywałeś się…myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę.  
\- Przepraszam za to, ja…  
\- Ciii - przyłożył mu palec do usta, aby skończył mówić - Teraz to nie ważne. Liczy się, że jesteś tutaj i zostaniesz moim mężem. Bo zostaniesz, prawda?  
\- Tak, zostanę - przytaknął. O ile to możliwe, uśmiech Harry'ego bardziej się poszerzył, nim nachylił się całując Louisa. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Za tym smakiem, zapachem, drobnym ciałem. Tęsknił za całym Louisem.  
Przerwało im głośne chrząknięcie. Oderwali się od siebie, spoglądając w kierunku ołtarza, skąd kapłan posyłał im znaczące spojrzenie.  
Ponownie odwrócili się w swoją stronę, cicho chichocząc. Jeszcze raz się pocałowali, nim Harry ujął dłoń Louisa i poprowadził go do ołtarza.  
W końcu był szczęśliwy. Po raz pierwszy, po kilku miesiącach, czuł się szczęśliwy, w końcu czuł, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Teraz wiedział, że wszystko już będzie dobrze, ponieważ resztę życia spędzi z Louisem.


End file.
